It's all about MAGIC
by ihatewhite
Summary: just read it...I'm not good in summaries also too lazy to type the summary...Mikan and Ruka are so OOC here.Natsume is short tempered but slight OOC SUPPER OOC YUU TOBITA!this is about scissors...inspired by the manga Beauty Pop exactly the same!MXN alway


THE START OF MAGIC

-First Chapter-

"I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Shouted the crying little girl

"Alright, I'll cut your hair to go with your ugly face" Said one of the little mean boys

"Hey ugly, you didn't say thanks!" said the mean boy while laughing out loud

"STUPID!" Shouted the other boy

"UGLY UGLY!" shouted the one boy

"Let's go!" one of them said

"Yeah!" as the other one second emotion

TAP

TAP

TAP

A mysterious one walked towards the little girl whose crying…

"WAAAHH WAAAHHH!" Cried the little girl

"Hey" A girl voice called the attention of the little girl as the little girl looked up to her

"I'll help you…add a little magic, okay?" the girl who called the attention of the little girl said

"Ma-Magic?" Asked the little girl who stopped crying

"That's right, MAGIC" answered the girl hardening the word MAGIC and smiled

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The loud morning filled the air of the barrio, Ajisai-toori…

"Good morning!" the old woman greeted the old man

"Morning…" replied the old man with a smile

"The weather is nice today" The old woman said

"Yes, it is! Ha ha ha" second emotion of the old man

"Ah, Mikan" The old woman said making the old man jumped a little

"Good morning! How are you?" the old woman greeted

"Ah…good morning…" Mikan greeted back.

Mikan, a 15 year old girl, First year student of Shokohogai Academy, Has a short shoulder length of hair with its brunette color and her hazel eyes…

"You always look so tired, my dear!" said the old woman and hit Mikan's back

WHAP!

"You'd better get going or you'll be late!" Continued the old woman as Mikan walked away with a stoic emotion planted at her face

"Have a safe trip!" Shouted the old woman as Mikan put her ipod. Mikan was humming the song as two little girls passed by while laughing

"Hey…isn't _**THAT**_ the ugly girl?" asked the boy who tortured the little girl

"Yeah…it really _**is**_" said the other boy who was dumbfound by the sight

Mikan walked passed by the little girl and the boys, still humming the song

"Ah!"

"Look,look!"

"It's Natsume-senpai!"

"Ruka's really cool too!"

"Yuu-senpai!"

The girls squeal by the time that the three _**HOT**_ boys passed by…

Natsume, a 17 year old boy, Second year student of Shokohogai Academy, Has a raven hair and crimson eyes that was really catching to the eyes of every girl student in Shokohogai Academy

Ruka, a 15 year old boy, First year student of Shokohogai Academy, has a blond hair with blue orbs eyes that every girl dreamt of

Yuu, a 17 year old boy, Second year student of Shokohogai Academy, Has a blond hair like Ruka's, with his height that the girls wanted their prince charming to have and his glasses that makes him more handsome in the eyes of girls

"Senpai! Are you going to do the scissors project soon?" asked one of the girls in the crowd

"Please organize it soon-everyone's really looking forward to it! Everybody's so excited about it!" the girl said while blushing

"You hear that, right? Natsume senpai" Ruka asked as Natsume glared at him

"That's right; it's about time to put one on. I've been bored lately…" Yuu said as he fixed his eye glasses

"SHUT UP! IT'S UP TO ME TO DECIDE WHEN I'LL HOLD THE S.P! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Natsume shouted making everyone very silent and again began to be noisy

"Ahscarry" one of the girl said

"Natsume-senpai is angry" said the other girl as Mikan walked ahead while sipping her pack juice she turned around

"Scissors project…? What's that?" Mikan asked as a girl appeared suddenly

"S.P is a makeover session run by those three guys." Said the girl who suddenly appeared

"You don't seem to…pay a lot of attention to these things…" the girl continued

"Ah Ice princess…" Mikan said as the girl turned red

Hotaru, a 15 year old boy err girl, first year student of Shokohogai Academy, she is a raven hair with purple eyes…she was Mikan's childhood playmate

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I've told you so many times already!" Pouted Hotaru (I wish I could see Hotaru pouted)

"Natsume Hyuga, the only heir of the top stylist Nogi, the nail artist. Together with Tobita Yuu, who is responsible for the overall balance" Hotaru said and paused a little then continued

"The girls who get a makeover from them will become very pretty and have a 100 percent chance of success in finding love. But, there can only be one girl chosen to receive the treatment…then eh? Mikan?" Hotaru turned her head everywhere but no sign of Mikan

"MIKAN?" Hotaru asked loudly

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kya! Senpai!" the girls blushed as the three boys walked just ahead of them not minding a single of them then a girl with low braided pigtails find the courage blocked them while Mikan…

'hmmm…SP ah…it's a waste of time, really' Mikan said while eating at the back of the campus

MUNCH

MUNCH

MUNCH

"Senpai…Yuu-senpai…" Mikan heard a girl muttering words

Yuu saw the girl as the girl walked towards them

"You are…" Yuu stated

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

"Ah the data base search" Ruka stated cutely

'Aoyama?' Mikan thought

"1-c's Aoyama Kanako" Yuu stated flatly

"How can I help you?" Yuu asked emotionless as Aoyama hide her eyes behind her bangs

"B…Be-um…" Aoyama stuttered

"THERE'S A BOOK COVER INSIDE! AND I WANT TO GIVE IT TO SENPAI!" Aoyama shouted while blushing madly as Yuu just stared at her blankly

"Ah…so great!" Ruka said

'It's a love confession…it's not a good idea to eavesdrop…' Mikan thought as she slowly walked away while Yuu grab the gift on Aoyama's hand

"Ah!" Aoyama was shocked she was not expecting Yuu to accept it so easily as Yuu smirked and fixed his eye glasses

"You're doing this as a decoy…in order to bribe us?" Yuu asked sheepishly

"Huh?!" Aoyama stated

"You want to be chosen as the model for the next SP. Am I right?" Yuu said

"WHAT?!" Natsume shrieked angrily

"Ah…N-…NO…!" Aoyama said half crying as Mikan stopped walking and looked back to Aoyama

"What a shame…it's impossible for you." Yuu stated as he drop the gift back to Aoyama's hands and fixed his glasses back to its position

"Your overall beauty balance isn't good enough" Yuu said

"Whether you want to confess your love to someone or be selected, you should have fixed yourself up more. Girls like you who've fallen behind in fashion are just to much, to be blunt, your level of feminity is XERO" Natsume said while glaring at her

"You're hopelessly STUPID" Someone said as Natsume stopped his tracks

"Saying something like that to a girl is very rude" Mikan said while she positioned her self cupping her chin with her own hands

"In short, you have no confidence in your ability to make her prettier, do you? MISTER SP." Mikan teased

"You…who are you?" Natsume asked angrily while glaring at Mikan

"It's Mikan Sakura from 1-c." Yuu butted

"Pft! First year!" Natsume said

"What kind of hair style is that?" Natsume said sarcastically as he walked ahead Mikan

"If you want to talk big, fix up your hair first." Natsume said 'Can I even consider you as a girl?' Natsume thought as pointed his index finger at him

"HMPH! That's none of your business" Mikan said as Natsume felt a lion that eat him up

"A FIRST YEAR DISRESPECTING A SENPAI!!!" Natsume shouted angrily while Mikan jumped inside of the building (remember? She was eating at the back of the campus so meaning she's outside?)

"Let's go lunch is about to end" Mikan told Aoyama as she took her hand and walked away

"HEY LET ME FINISH!" Natsume called Mikan 'Are you ignoring me?' Natsume thought as Mikan turned around and looked at him blankly

"The hair on your right collar, is 5 cm longer than the hair on your left" Mikan said

"Ah the bell rang I've got to go!" Mikan said and ran away with Aoyama

"HA HA HA…Natsume you lost…" Yuu laughed 'I already knew that before she said that' Yuu thought

"YOU BOTH TALK TOO MUCH!" Natsume shouted angrily

"Really! It grew 5 cm more!" Ruka said while measuring it with a ruler

"DON'T MEASURE IT!" Natsume shouted

"But hey, that girl was really incredible! With just one look, she realized that Natsume's hair length was uneven!" Ruka said half laughing

"That's right!" Yuu second emotion as Natsume burned up more

"RRRRRR….OKAY I'VE DECIDED! IT'S TOMORROW! SP WILL BE HELD TOMORROW!" Natsume shouted

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_**In the Sakura's Residence:**_

"This cat has grown a lot…Shampoo" Aoyama said while touching Shampoo's body

"It's gotten a little too fat…" Mikan said while staring at the black blue sky

"Ever since third grade, I haven't been to Mi-chan's house to play and that time shampoo was a little kitten" Aoyama said while smiling at Shampoo

"Excuse me, let me change into something more comfortable" Mikan said as she stood up and walked away

"Ah Okay, I understand…" Aoyama sweat drop

"Hmm…Shampoo…When I got into high school…I didn't make a single new friend, I was always by myself reading books…One day…"

Flash back:

C

R

A

S

H

(LIBRARY)

"Sorry, Sorry are you alright?" asked the boy

"Ah…I'm Okay…Sorry" Aoyama said while flustering

"Oh…yamamoto shuu-gorou…" the boy stated

'Oh no! Will he say, I'm like an old person for reading this book?' Aoyama thought while blushing

"The author who wrote this book is really good, I like it too" The boy said and let out a big smile

Flash back end…

"It was love at first sight…" Aoyama said while petting Shampoo's head

"But-But I…I am not referring to myself as his girlfriend, and I haven't thought of even starting a relationship with him either!" Aoyama shook her head while flapping her hair

"It's just I wish that every time that we walk by each other that…he and I can speak to each other…something like that…" Aoyama said while blushing so hard

"But…that is just a dream" Aoyama sadly said as Mikan walked towards her

"I'll help you add some MAGIC okay?" Mikan said as Aoyama turned around and saw Mikan with a boyish get up

"I can help you, add some MAGIC" Aoyama stared at her as she sweat drop

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Did you hear? SP'S going to be held _TODAY_!" The girl said to her friends as they ran hurriedly

"IT'S BEEN AWHILE EVERYONE! THE LONG ANTICIPATED SP WILL BEGIN!" Ruka shouted to the microphone as the girls screamed

"WE HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN A VERY SUITABLE GIRL IN OUR SCHOOL!" Ruka continued

"Oh, Its already started. SHIT!" Hotaru cursed

"HEY MIKAN HURRY UP! HURRY UP!" Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan to the SP

"So troublesome" Mikan muttered

"THIS TIME, THE TIME LIMIT WILL BE 10 MIN. AND THE MAKEOVER PRINCESS IS!" Ruka shouted as the spotlight began to looked up to the girl

"2-E'S CLASSMATE KAWAHARA, MEGUMI!" The students stared at Megumi who put both of her hands in her mouth while blushing

"YAY! Great! KAKUI! (Cool)" Hotaru squeals

'What…and what…so confusing' Mikan thought

"WOW IT'S BEGUN! AND NATSUME STARTED CUTTING MEGUMI'S HAIR! HE'S REALLY SKILLFUL!" Ruka shouted

'Pft! It's that guy cutting' Mikan thought

"ONLY 3 MIN LEFT!" Ruka said

"OKAY! TIME'S UP!" Ruka said as Natsume flipped up the cloth and a beautiful girl appeared

"ALRIGHT! A PRINCESS HAS BEEN BORN!" Ruka shouted as the students shouted too. Natsume noticed the presence of Mikan and looked at her angrily

'GRR…PUFFY-HEAD GIRL!' Natsume thought and smirked while Mikan didn't look at him actually she ignored him and looked away

"THE SP IS OVER COME AGAIN NEXT TIME!" Ruka shouted as the crowd become to separate with each other and the air was starting filled with chattering

"Natsume you've work hard!" Yuu said

"Yeesss" Natsume sighed

"Everyone's going home I'm hungry" Ruka said as he drooled and suddenly a cute girl appeared

"Who is that huh?" Natsume asked

"So cute!" Ruka said

"No data on her…" Yuu said

"Who is she?"

"Yuu-senpai…" the girl stated as Yuu's eye began to widen

"What the, you are!?" Yuu shockingly stated

"I am Aoyama Kanako" Aoyama said while smiling

"I thought about senpai's opinion of me…and did a thorough transformation to change myself…" Aoyama stated as Aoyama closed her eyes

"Here…it's all thanks to that person…who granted some magic for me."

"That person?" Yuu asked

"I was so happy when I saw this great change in myself because of that, I also have a lot more confidence. In the future, I'll learn to judge a person better. Well, see you!" Aoyama said and walked away

WHOOSH…her hair flips away to Natsume and Ruka's sight

'How incredible, her hair is so gorgeous and it's so stylish…it's perfect in every way! Who exactly?' Natsume thought

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mi-chan!!!" Aoyama ran towards Mikan

"I said everything to senpai! And I even threw some sarcasm at him!" Aoyama stated happily

"You did great!" Mikan said

"MI-CHAN, THANK YOU!" Aoyama said and hugged Mikan


End file.
